zombiefarmguidefandomcom-20200214-history
Zombies
The zombies are the most important part of this game. They can be used as a gold source by planting and selling them, or used in invasions that can earn you a hefty amount of gold, loot or even a brain. It is better to use them in invasions instead of planting them as the gold that is given in planting is very minimal like 1 gold or even 0. Green - These zombies are the weakest of all the zombies. They can be unlocked from levels 1-6. They have the lowest health and the lowest life, only have 1 ability. Their power ranges from 1-4.5, their life from 1-4.5, and their speed from 1-4. However, they are still useful in the start of the game when the blue zombies are not yet unlocked. They could only be used to fight Old Mcdonnel or the lawyers if they have 4 mutations or more. List of green zombies: Zombie, Headless Zombie, Girl Zombie, Mini Zombie, ZomBumpkin, Garden Zombie. Blue - These zombies aren't the weakest but are considered relatively weak. They can be unlocked from levels 8-13. They have the second lowest health, life, and have 2 abilities. Their power ranges from 2.5-8.5, their life from 2.75-11, and their speed from 1-5. They could only be used to fight Old Mcdonnel, the Lawyers, or the Pirates if with full mutations. List of blue zombies: Zyborg, Kindlehead, ZomBeauty, Zmurf, ZomBruiser, ZomBotanist. Red - These zombies are relatively strong. They can be unlocked from levels 15-20. They have relatively high health, life, and have 3 abilities. their power ranges from 4-14.75, their health from 4-16, and their speed from 1-4. They could be used to fight Old Mcdonnel, the Lawyers, the Pirates, and the Ninjas if with full mutations. List of red zombies: Zombot, Flamehead, Amazombie, ZomGoblin, Zombrute, Flower Zombie Combined - These zombies are strong and tough. They can be unlocked only in the level 25. They have high health, life, and have 4 abilities. Their power ranges from 5.5 to 21.25, their health from 5.5 to 27, and their speed from 1-4. They could be used to fight all the invasion except for the aliens and the robots wherein they need complete mutations. List of Combined Zombies: Robo Zombies, Party Zombie, Zombielocks, Imp Zombie, Zombarian, Zombee Special these zombies are insane strong List of special zombies: Zombotron, Skull Head, Zombelly Dancer, Zombricaun, Zomviking, Zombutterfly Types of zombies There is no official type of zombies. Many people call them as Regular, Headless, Female, Small, Large, Garden. Regular - These zombies are balanced with a normal power, health, and a normal speed of 2. However, their color still matter as green zombies have lesser power and health, while the crazy zombie, the yellow of the kind, has the highest. List of regular zombies: Zombie, Zyborg, Zombot, Robo Zombie, Zombotron Headless - These zombies are not with a relatively low power, very high health, and a slow speed of 1. Like regular zombies, their color maters from green to combined. List of tough zombies: Headless Zombie, Kindlehead, Flamehead, and Party Zombie, and Skull Head Female - These zombies have a relatively low power and health but a speed of almost twice the regular, which makes this zombie actually exceed the damage made on the enemy than the regular ones. Like pther zombies, color does matter too. List of nimble zombies: Girl Zombie, ZomBeauty, Amazombie, Zombielocks, Zombelly Dancer Small - They seem useless as they have very low power and health, but have a high speed. It is noticeable that the high speed does not compensate for the low power and health, but they walk really fast, taking less damage from the objects being thrown. However, they are useful as they still do more damage than the large from the lower color. Color also matters in this type. List of small zombies: Mini Zombie, Zmurf, ZomGoblin, Imp zombie, Zombricaun Large - They seem to be the best type of zombies but they are not really. They have high power, relatively high health, but a damn slow speed. Since they do not hit the enemy frequently, the girl zombies may be a better choice as the large zombies take a lot of zombies when the boss thrown things down. Color does matter, too. List of Large zombies: ZomBumpkin, ZomBruiser, ZomBrute, Zombarian, Zomviking Garden - These zombies have a very low power and life, even lower than the small type, and only have a normal speed. However, these zombies can be used as healers or resurrecters if they have the abilities.These zombies also can be used as a nice gold source because their fertilizing ability lets your gold income from plants swell. Color does matter in this type. List of Fertilizer zombies: Garden zombie, ZomBotanist, Flower Zombie, Zombee, and Zombutterfly Tips for choosing zombies As noticed, the magnitude a zombie attacks is the product of its power and speed. However, we did not include life yet. So my basic formula for a zombie's "worth" is by multiplying the power and the speed, then adding thrice the life. Here are all the zombies' scores. As shown, the large zombies are the one with the highest scores among the classes, however, since their speed is slow, they also walk very slow. Aside from that, ZomBeauties even have a higher attacking score than a ZomBruiser, 11.375 and 10.675 respectively. To fix this problem, give large zombie speed mutations, both coffee and carrot. This mutation combination works best: Cauliflower, Coffee, Carrot, Celery, Flytrap, Bean (eliminate the carrot if it becomes hard. This makes the Zombruiser have 11.5 power, 16.5 life, and 4.25 speed (do not forget the 10% power ability and the +25% for mastering it) with a score of 11.5*4.25+3*16.5 = 98.375. If you apply this method to a ZomBeauty, it would only have a score of 81.125, so personally, I'd go for a large zombie with speed mutations. This mutation method is also the best, compared to the classic Garlic, Cauli, Dragon, Bean, Flytrap mutations most players use. This method gives +7 power and +10 speed, but with no speed boosters. A Zombruiser, for example, would have a score of 68.875, still lower than the other mutation. A ZomBeauty with this applied would only have a score of 76.375, also lower than the Zombruiser. So I personally recommend a large zombie with Cauliflower, Coffee, Carrot, Celery, Flytrap. Now, with this mutation combination, these are the scores of the zombies, enlarged: Category:Guides